


запах готовой еды с кухни после обеденного сна

by iloevutoo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:36:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25137028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloevutoo/pseuds/iloevutoo
Summary: короткие, очень короткие, зарисовки по милейшим мальчикам из nct.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 1





	1. сон о перерождении [Джехён & Тэён]

не помню как так вышло и почему разговор зашёл об этом,  
но это не отменяет того факта, что этот разговор был.

очередные посиделки у нас дома в вечер пятницы, немного фруктов и алкоголя. приятный шум разговоров, пока тэён поглядывает в сторону кухни, наблюдая за широкой спиной самого дорогого и ценного человека.

джехён чуть слышно напевает только им двоим известную песню, пока готовит пасту, запах которой разноситься по всей квартире от чего в желудке приятно тянет.

и вот кто-то спрашивает:

— "будешь ли ты любить джехёна после его смерти?"

помню лишь серьёзные глаза напротив, говорящие,  
что этот вопрос — не шутка.

— "конечно, я буду. я буду любить его даже тогда, когда стану уже совсем стар, доживая последние дни, и узнаю его по глазам, но не расстроюсь, увидев как он, проживая свою молодость, будет целовать кого-то другого на берегу пляжа. я буду любить его даже тогда, когда выйду из магазина и он мимолётно потрётся мордочкой о мои ноги, оставляя шерсть на брюках, тогда я поглажу его по шерстке, подарю ему ласку, пока его хозяин не выйдет из магазина."

глаза напротив выдают непонимание.

— "что ты имеешь в виду?"

пожимание плеч, означающие "не знаю", вырывается само собой.

— "не могу объяснить, просто знаю, что всегда узнаю его по _глазам_."

прикосновение к плечу неожиданно, но прохладная рука не пугает.

— "ребята, ужин готов. о чем говорили?"

когда я оборачиваюсь и смотрю на него, то все вокруг престаёт иметь значение.

я тяну к нему руки, бережно укладывая их на его щеки.

он улыбается так сладко.

— "о том, что я не могу без любви, и о том, как сильно я люблю твои глаза"

и я _тянусь_ к нему.


	2. кошки, кошки, кошки... [Марк & Хэчан]

" знаешь, первое время я правда считал тебя странным и раздражающим. "

" почему? "

" потому что ты все время фотографировал все что видел, потому что пытался завязать со мной разговор и если у тебя это получалось, то все о чем ты говорил были кошки, кошки, кошки... "

" тебе не нравятся кошки? "

" не нравились. раньше не нравились. "

" а теперь? "

" теперь, я думаю, они мне нравятся. я ведь хожу с тобой к твоей маме каждые выходные, чтобы навестить твоих кошек. "

" разве ты не ходишь со мной только из-за того что я нравлюсь тебе? "

" что? "

" пошли на свидание во вторник?"

" ох, боже. со словами про странность я погорячился, потому что ты все ещё чертовски странный. "

" так ты согласен? "

" согласен. "


	3. светоотражение [Джено & Джемин]

Завтрак.  
  
Щелчок затвора камеры, шум воды и глухой звон тарелок, что как будто бы бьются друг о друга в шутливой драке, наполняет маленькую кухню ранним утром. Сегодня очередь Джено мыть посуду, (хотя, на самом деле, он занимается этим каждый день,) но из-за желания как можно быстрее расправиться с делами в выходной, он встал пораньше.  
Удивительным было то, что вместе с ним встал На, который сейчас задумчиво стоял с фотоаппаратом, обдумывая, что еще он бы мог сфотографировать. Неуклюжие, медленные движения, мягкий, солнечный свет из окна, что заставляет парня щуриться или на время закрывать глаза.  
Да, Джемин еще сонный и рассеянный, поэтому Ли не злиться, когда его случайно толкают в спину, только его сползшие на кончик носа очки могут быть недовольны.  
— Джемин~а, что ты делаешь? — Мелодично спрашивает темноволосый, а тихое мычание в ответ, которое призывает дать немного времени, чтобы закончить, вызывает улыбку. Слышится очередной щелчок фотоаппарата и розоволосый отстраняется, возвращая личное пространство себе и своему парню.   
— Разделяю время и пространство с тобой, — парень направляет объектив на Джено, что продолжает сосредоточенно возиться с тарелками и пузырчатой пеной. — но если серьезно, то я просто пытаюсь подступиться к тебе, чтобы сфотографировать... — Темноволосый на это тепло смеётся, а Джемин нажимает на кнопку.   
Щёлк.


End file.
